


Diotima

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Underage Sex, Murder, Murder Husbands, mentions of loss of virginity, perfect love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear: because fear has torment. He that fears is not made perfect in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This story was originally titled "Venus" and was going in a direction I found hard to write correctly with the right amount of respect that the story's content would have entailed.  
> This is a re-write of the story going in a direction I feel more confident and more comfortable with. I have wanted to write their relationship this way for a while, I don't often write them canonically but I guess this is my half attempt at how i perceive them.  
> I'll be tagging as I go.  
> Thank you.

“Maybe I should go.” 

Will looked down into his second, no, his third glass of rose and smirked. He failed to even convince himself that he wanted to leave Hannibal’s office. 

“If that is what you wish.” Hannibal bowed his head before sipping his own third, half empty glass. “Your hour ended,” he checked his watch, “two hours ago.” 

“If I stay much longer, I’m kinda scared that I won’t _want_ to leave.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, thankful that the wine had already heated his cheeks. “I mean- Can we forget I just said that?” 

“Of course.” 

“ _Stop that._ ” 

“Hm?” Hannibal’s lips seemed to be made for a wine glass. Will lately found himself transfixed on the way alcohol effected the tone of his doctor’s already gorgeous mouth. They looked all red and love bitten, swollen and tinged. Will stared and only awoke from his fantasy when he felt Hannibal’s touch at his elbow. 

“Um, yeah, I said stop it. Stop appeasing me.” He placed his free hand down on the couch, they were sitting close, Will liked it more than he thought he should. 

“You don’t like getting your own way?” 

“No. Well, yes but not with you. You’re not supposed to agree with everything I say; you’re supposed to challenge me, my mental state and my conviction. I’m your patient, Doctor Lecter.” 

“Not officially.” 

“You always say that, like it’s something we can get around.” 

Hannibal shrugged and it came off as neither a gesture of apathy or uncertainty. It seemed to Will that he was gesturing to the fates. It was not for Hannibal or Will to decide what rules remained unbroken. 

“We shouldn’t even be talking like this.” Will smiled a little before downing the rest of his glass and placing it on the floor by his feet. 

“We’ve done nothing that is ethically questionable.” 

Will felt an unspoken “yet” sitting just behind his teeth. He leaned closer and Hannibal remained still. Will found it such a tease, to be observed. So easy to be watched and not pushed into action. 

Their lips brushed as Will whispered and Hannibal closed his eyes. 

“I’m going home now, Hannibal.” 

“Of course, Will.” 

“Thank you for the wine.” 

“Nnh.” His swallow sent Will’s blood swirling round his stomach. “You are welcome, as always.” 

“Good night, Hannibal.” 

He didn’t stop Will as he stood from the couch, didn’t grab his wrist or call after him as he left the building or climbed into his car. 

\-- 

Hannibal checked his phone and placed it back into his pocket. The previous night had been sweet in all senses and it was always good practice to test the water before moving deeper. 

Perhaps it _was_ a little forward to be sending personal, out-of-hours correspondence to an unofficial patient, an unofficial patient who had expressed concern when their professional relationship threatened to become something more. He would hold off until morning to check on Will Graham. 

He sighed and sat back. The orange-crackle heat of the fire in the hearth graced his features and chased away the autumn chill that crept from beneath the library door. 

As if on cue from his trouser pocket: _Bzzzzzz-zzzzzzz_

Will Graham > _If you’re busy, I’m sorry, just wanted to apologise for last night. I was tired and tipsy and I didn’t mean to overstep my mark. Will._

How gracious. 

H Lecter > _I can always make time for good conversation with a friend. H Lecter._

Hannibal took up his glass of white and sipped it slowly, allowing Will a few minutes to work on his reply. 

Will Graham > _We were talking about the case and then it kind of got… off topic. I know you have a busy week and I shouldn’t have kept you up so late. (Sorry again)_

H Lecter > _It was a pleasure, Will. I can only hope we get as much out of your next session. (Please, no more apologies, your company was welcomed)_

Will Graham > _You sure you want me to come to the next session? Your other patients might get jealous, knowing I got three hours for the price of one._

H Lecter > _You are not my patient,_ _my patients don’t attend my office after hours._

Another break, Hannibal had sipped half of his wine by the time Will responded. 

Will Graham > _Oh._

Hannibal smiled before a second text buzzed through. 

Will Graham > _If I’m honest, I had a really nice time. Not been out of the house for anything but work and the dogs lately. Thanks, for that._

H Lecter > _Where are you now, Will?_

Will Graham > _Home. Had a lecture at 5 so couldn’t feed the dogs till 8. I felt bad._

H Lecter > _I’m sure they understand. You are their leader after all; you bring dinner home with you._

Will Graham > _Where are you, Doctor Lecter?_

H Lecter > _I am by the fire in my library. I also had to work later than planned but alas no one was waiting on me for dinner._

Will Graham > _Shame. Wait, you have a library?_

H Lecter > Of course. Where else does one keep books? 

Will Graham > _I have a bookcase in my TV room, next to the chair where I eat dinner and read._

H Lecter > _Charming._

Will Graham > _Hey, I know that tone. I bet you’re pulling that face too._

H Lecter > _A face?_

Will Graham > _Yeah, you look too pleasant and amused when something offends your taste._

H Lecter > _Do I? No wonder I’ve been losing at poker._

Hannibal chuckled, imagining Will’s response. A lopsided smirk and a little colour to his cheeks at being amused by such an awful joke, probably. 

Will Graham > _That was terrible._

H Lecter > _Apologies._

Will Graham > Seriously, you’re the worst. 

H Lecter > Forgive me. 

Will Graham > _I really did have a good time last night. I’m sorry if it got too intimate. I’m not sure where the line is with us right now._

H Lecter > _Do you want there to be a line, Will?_

Will Graham > _Yes._

Will Graham > _Don’t know._

H Lecter > _Do you want me to draw a line for you? I understand that you keep your workmates at a distance. You’re nothing but professional with your peers, Will._

Will Graham > _I don’t want it to be professional with you._

H Lecter > _I will confess that last night was not the first time I had felt more than a passing tension between the two of us._

A longer pause between them lingered. Hannibal was sure he had not over stepped a mark, Will Graham was always appreciative of whole truths. 

Will Graham > _It’s late. I don’t mean to interrupt this conversation but I have more than three fingers of whiskey in me and that means that this particular line of inquiry is best continued at a later date._

H Lecter > _Please understand, it is not my wish to press you on the matter. Your manner has been gracious, as always. I look forward to seeing you next Thursday._

Will sighed out hard. He had held his breath until he finished reading Hannibal’s last text message of the night. 

He let his arm fall from where it hung above is head, holding his glowing phone. He rolled over and placed it on the nightstand. The movement alerted a few fussy ears and wet noses on his bedroom floor. 

“Hey, Winston.” Will greeted as the shaggy dog met him at the side for the bed. “You ok, buddy?” 

Winston cocked his head and gave a quiet little whine. 

“No. Not tonight.” Will surveyed his dog free bed. It was big. He had moved in and discovered the bed frame was a king size that would be included with the few pieces of old furniture that came with the house. 

It was big. 

A big bed for one man to lay in alone. 

“Alright. Come on.” 

One pat on the cover and Winston, followed by his six brothers and sisters piled up onto the sheets, settling instantly around their master. 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Will chuckled, laying his head back with a smirk, hands subconsciously finding fur to stroke and ears to scratch as he felt the pull of restful, well-guarded sleep. “I love you.” 

__

_\--_

“Hannibal? Were you sleeping?” 

“Will, I’m glad you called. No, I’m awake. I am a night owl and a morning lark it seems.” Hannibal put down his scalpel and moved from the basement back up to the kitchen where he wiped his bloody hands clean on a paper towel. “Are you coming to our session tomorrow night? If you’ll remember, I have a -” 

“Twenty four hour cancellation policy, I remember.” Will interrupted. “Nah, I’m still coming to the session.” 

“Well, I’m happy to hear that.” Hannibal paused, taking a breath and holding it before he continued. Will had never heard Hannibal hesitate before. “May I ask why you’re calling? Not that I don’t enjoy the idea of you wanting to speak with me at ten after twelve at night.” 

Will smirked. 

“I just wanted to talk to someone.” 

“Are you well?” 

“Nnh.” 

Hannibal heard some quiet rustling on the other end of the line. 

“Will?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Will murmured. 

“Trouble sleeping?” 

“Always.” He sighed heavily into the receiver. 

“Nh. If I recall correctly, the last time you had trouble sleeping was around the time you visited the shrike’s nest. Perhaps Jack should review your days off at the BAU.” 

“Ha, maybe. I guess I just get kind of antsy. Took the dogs out for a long run earlier and it didn’t seem to help. Restless more than anything else.” 

There was a moment of quiet between them. Will picked at his heavy duvet and Hannibal considered his response. 

“Will?” 

“Nh?” 

“Are you calling for telephone sex?” Hannibal did not sound offended. 

“I don’t know.” Will felt his cheeks redden. 

“Have you engaged in that type of stimulation with a partner before?” 

Hearing the word _stimulation_ in Hannibal’s own silky tone made Will’s stomach flip-flop. 

“Uh,” he swallowed, “couple times.” He explained. “I was in a relationship with the person I talked with though.” 

“And what did you speak of with this lover of the past?” 

“What they’d do to me. What they wanted me to do to them.” 

“You never had any desires of your own?” 

“If I said _not really_ would you be disappointed?” 

“I would not be disappointed. I would be intrigued.” 

“You find me intriguing?” 

“Oh, much more than that, Will.” Hannibal voice was dark and silky. It was so tempting to tell him anything he wanted to hear. 

“What do you think of me, Doctor Lecter?” 

“I had not thought you one to give much weight to the opinions of others, especially in matters of intimacy like this.” 

“I value your opinion…in matters of intimacy like this.” 

“I find,” Hannibal gave pause, wishing to taste Will’s uncertainty for a moment more through the electrical lines that ran for miles between them, “that I do not wish for you to call another at an hour so late to share your sleepless anxiety.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes.” 

“So are you, like, one of those confessional freaks? If you weren’t a head doctor, you’d be a priest?” 

“I doubt that very much.” Hannibal’s voice carried a laugh. 

“You like that I called you after midnight.” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have someone to call, when you can’t sleep, Doctor Lecter?” 

“I sleep well more nights than not.” 

Hannibal gently closed the basement door and wandered slowly into the study. He settled down in a chair that cradled him while he listened to Will’s raspy but gentle voice. 

“Of course. You’re fine, aren’t you. You don’t have trouble sleeping.” 

“Like a lamb with a lion, Will.” 

“Of course. _Innocent sleep. Sleep that soothes away all our worries.”_

“Will, you are familiar with Shakespeare.” 

“Yeah but I can’t remember the rest.” 

“Would you like to hear it?” 

Will thought for a moment. Did he want Doctor Lecter to recite poetry to him softly over the phone after midnight, sooth his worries and calm his mind? 

“…Go on.” __

“‘Innocent sleep. Sleep that soothes away all our worries. Sleep that puts each day to rest. Sleep that relieves the weary laborer and heals hurt minds. Sleep, the main course in life’s feast, and the most nourishing.” 

Silence followed, say for Hannibal’s easy rhythmic breath. 

“Mmh.” 

“What do you think?” 

“Will you tell me more?” 

“I’m afraid the preceding and following passages are rather disturbing.” 

“I’m used to disturbing.” Will wearily confessed. “I find it comforting to know others struggle to sleep.” 

“Well then. Lady Macbeth asks of Macbeth himself: ‘What are you talking about?’ She finds his maddening grief impossible to understand, blind as she is in her own ambition.” 

“Mm.” 

“And in answer, the voice keeps crying: ‘Sleep no more!” to everyone in the house. ‘Macbeth has murdered sleep, and therefore Macbeth will sleep no more’.” 

“Oh, I remember. She plants the murder on the guards.” 

“Yes. And Macbeth is inconsolable. He says to her: ‘I can’t go back. I’m afraid even to think about what I’ve done. I can’t stand to look at it again’.” 

“Is it ok to call you like this?” 

“Yes, Will.” 

“Do I annoy you?” 

“Never.” 

“I’m sorry about, you know, the phone sex. I’m not much…I’m not really into that sort of stuff. Well, I mean, I like-“ 

“Will.” Hannibal interrupted, softly. “Please do not explain yourself to me. I am not disappointed, nor am I annoyed. I look forward to every time you grace me with your voice and indeed your presence.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Do you think you might sleep now?” 

“Yeah, I’m ok.” 

“I will stay up with you longer, if you’d like.” 

“Nah. Thanks though this really, you know, thanks.” 

“You are always welcome, Will. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening.” 

“Yeah. See you then, I guess.” 

“Sleep well, Will.” 

“Good night, Doctor Lecter.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever considered an asexual relationship, Will?” Hannibal watched Will study the carpet and then his own shoes.
> 
> “No.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“I think that’s my line, Will.” Hannibal crossed one leg over the other as he got comfortable in his regular spot across from Will. 

“You’re not funny.” Will smirked. He was grateful for the comic relief, however low quality. 

“Let’s talk about your first sexual experience.” 

“Let’s talk about yours.” 

“I would be willing to share if you promise to reciprocate.” 

Will gave Hannibal a side eyed glance, wary and unhappy with the subject. 

“Ok. Tell me.” 

“As a child I discovered masturbation early on. I would bathe alone and as you can imagine the warm water did wonders.” 

“Oh, my God.” Will winced and wiped his hands down his face. “We’re talking about masturbation? I just thought we were going to talk about girls.” 

“Self-exploration is a sexual milestone.” 

“I guess.” 

“I have very vivid memories of walking to school alone through the fields, stopping to lay back in the warm sunlight.” 

“You masturbated outside?” 

“Of course. Nature is a wild, fresh unknowable thing in youth. The added bonus of complete solitude in untended woods added a power into the mix of heady sensations.” 

“If you say so.” Will shrugged 

“You were a late bloomer?” 

“Kinda. I was a gangly kid. Award for longer than I needed to be. I spent a lot of time around adults. Well, my dad’s boat yard was always full of rough working men.” 

“You saw everything you lacked.” 

“Yeah.” Will thought back to his youth, about the first time he’d encountered sexuality in any way other than kisses and soft lighting on the television. “There was this one time though…” 

“Yes?” 

“I saw a guy at the boat yard getting laid.” 

“How old were you?” 

“About thirteen I’d say, no, younger than that maybe.” Will shook his head and his brow furrowed at the missing information. 

“What did you see?” 

“Well, this woman, Alice, she used to come by from time to time. I don’t know if my dad was seeing her or if she was just seeing everyone in the yard at that point.” 

Will looked up to find he had Hannibal’s complete, unwavering attention. It was a nice feeling. 

“And yeah, she dressed kinda provocatively and she drank a lot. I remember she was always kind to me. She used to wear these big plastic earrings and she wore a lot of perfume, which I thought was so womanly, at the time.” 

Hannibal smiled. 

“So one time I was painting resin into a little crack in one of the boats and I heard a sound.” Will looked down at the arm of his chair, rubbing at it with his fingers. 

“What kind of sound?” 

“Like a creaking sound.” Will smirked. 

“Did you investigate?” 

“Yes.” 

“What did you find?” 

“I thought maybe someone was trying to break in through the fence or something.” 

“Were you scared?” 

“I was ready to run and get help, if that’s what you’d call scared.” 

“But you went alone to investigate the noise.” Hannibal licked his lips and listened to Will’s voice become a little softer, a little younger. 

“Alice and Jackson were up against the fence. She was making these low, animal sounds.” 

“What did you do?” 

“At first I thought she was in trouble, she was kinda struggling.” 

“It was consensual?” 

“Yeah, she had a smile on her face. I never really liked Jackson much but he was nice enough for her I guess.” 

“What were they doing, Alice and Jackson?” 

“They were fucking.” 

“Was that the first time you had ever seen real intercourse?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Were you excited?” 

“I was kinda shocked, actually.” 

“What was it that shocked you?” 

Will blushed. 

“If you are uncomfortable, we can stop.” Hannibal blinked. 

“No, no, it’s just…the noises.” 

Hannibal tilted his head. 

“The sound it was making, it was pretty repulsive to me at that age.” 

“The creaking of the fence?” 

“No.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Yeah, it was weird for me. I never thought of sex as something that involved a lot of bodily fluids and skin slapping, you know.” 

Hannibal nodded. 

“You don’t know.” Will heaved a heavy sigh. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

“I attended an all boy’s school. My first kiss was at the age of sixteen. I first had sex when I was eighteen.” 

“With guys?” 

“Girls.” 

“I was worried that I was gay for a while.” 

“Worried?” 

“Don’t think my dad would have approved of my repulsion toward vaginas.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I got a girlfriend.” 

“Of course.” 

“I had sex when I was fifteen.” 

“Was it a pleasant experience?” 

“It was two fifteen year olds having sex for the first time. Not much to experience.” 

“What was it that convinced you that you were not homosexual?” 

“I slept with men, after college. The force provides a very nicely fitting uniform and there’s a lot of guys who are into the whole night stick and handcuffs thing.” 

Will raised his hands in a “who would have guessed” motion. 

“What was that like?” 

“Fun for a while, then, boring. And I don’t just mean on average I mean every guy, every time. We’d meet and have sex and half way through my brain would just turn off like a hobby I’d lost interest in. I felt like a failure, they were always so disappointed.” 

“You must have carried a lot of guilt.” 

“Well, yeah. I wanted to, initially. I like the closeness, choosing someone to be close with; it’s the best feeling in the world. But then they want to take it to the next level and I just shut down.” 

“Do you enjoy sex?” 

“I don’t think I do.” 

“When was the last time you engaged in sexual activity?” 

Will swept his eyes over Hannibal’s form warily before letting the words seep from his lips. 

“Ten months ago.” 

“Are you happier living without sex? Not having to endure the pressure to perform when you don’t feel the urge to?” 

“I jack off every other morning like a normal, healthy adult male.” 

Hannibal raised his ever elusive eyebrows 

“What? Every other day is healthy, right?” 

“Healthy is relative. I was asking about sex with a partner. Masturbation has little to do with your orientation.” 

Will huffed a little air out of his nose at that. 

“You said you enjoy closeness?” Hannibal prompted. 

“Not with just anyone. I’m not a social person. You might be able to tell.” 

“But choosing the right person, you said that’s the best feeling in the world.” 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “Trusting someone and letting them into your life, your space, and your secrets. If they feel the same, the payoff is worth any initial awkward conversation.” 

Hannibal did not speak; he let Will’s words steep in the air between them. 

“Sorry if I lead you on or gave you signals about whatever this was between us.” 

“Have you ever considered an asexual relationship, Will?” Hannibal watched Will study the carpet and then his own shoes. 

“No.” 

“Would you like to have something like that with a person who understands what you want?” 

Will wondered how long he could stay nonchalant. 

“Those kind of relationships don’t exist. Do they?” 

“Yes.” 

Will turned his head, as though her were examining the books on one of Hannibal’s far off shelves. 

“What would that be like?” 

“It would be whatever you want it to be.” 

They remained quiet for some time. Will, silent due to ambivalence. Hannibal, silent in respect of Will’s uncertainty. 

“You offering?” Will posed it in a laugh. 

“Yes. I am.” 

“I’m going to need some time to think about it.” 

“Of course.” 

Will stood, his hour was not finished but to stay any longer would be uncomfortable. He’d already spilled so much of himself. 

“I’m going to go home now.” 

Hannibal stood with him and followed to the door. 

“We didn’t even talk about any of my cases.” 

“Would you like to?” 

“God, no.” He caught himself before he laughed again. “Can I call you? You know, before our session next week? I’m probably gonna have a lot of questions.” 

“I think we are beyond a doctor patient relationship at this point, Will.” 

“Alright.” And it seemed that they were in the waiting room and Will had his car keys already in his hand. “Good night then. Hannibal.” 

“Good night, Will.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Can we meet? I mean, after work.” Will sounded hesitant but relieved to Hannibal’s ear. Hannibal had no doubt Will had been hesitating to make the call for hours.

“Of course. Is it a special occasion, Will?”

“No. I want to talk about your offer, you know, from last time.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you been thinking about what we discussed?”

“Can we wait? I’d rather do this face to face.”

“Certainly.”

“You drink beer?”

“I have been known to on occasion. Would seven be too early?”

\---

Will had made sure to be home earlier than usual. He had time to feed the dogs, straighten out the lounge and throw something very simple together for dinner. Fish and greens with white sauce were as far as he could stretch on short notice.

He took a shower and pulled on a clean shirt before Hannibal arrived. He told himself he felt more comfortable out of his work clothes.

“I brought red. You said we were having salmon.” Hannibal greeted Will at the door with a bottle of something that looked old and out of Will’s price range for just dinner on a Friday night.

“Thank you. I thought you said you were alright with beer?”

“I am.” Hannibal removed his coat and looked around for a suitable hanger. Will fended off some of the dogs that were paying too much attention.

“Here.” Will placed the wine on the coffee table. “Let me.”

Taking Hannibal’s coat seemed like a friendly, normal gesture for two friends who were about to have dinner but to Will it felt as though he was touching something he was going to get dirty.

“I’ll put this in the closet.”

Hannibal picked up the wine again and wandered into the kitchen. The windows had steamed up; the vegetables boiling on the hob made the room humid and close.

“Here. Let me take that.” Will took the wine again, not sure where would be best. Do you put red wine in the fridge?

“If you would prefer, we can save the wine for another time. I will be more than happy with a beer.”

Will gave a watery smile. He was trying hard. Maybe he was trying too hard.

“Ok.”

The wine was substituted for two off label brown bottles. They clinked their respective drinks together before Hannibal took a sip and Will downed a few healthy gulps.

Dinner was quite save for the dogs who whined a few times. They were outlawed to their beds for the proceedings and they were not used to seeing their master at the table.

“Is it ok?” Will asked, eyes flicking from Hannibal’s plate to his eyes.

“Quite good. It’s simple. The vegetables are fresh and the fish tastes clean.”

“Good to know.”

“I am enjoying it very much, Will. Thank you for the invitation.” Hannibal had poured his beer into a glass and took a sip to wash down his next mouthful.

When dinner was done and the plates were away, Hannibal and Will retired into the back room.

“You keep many knickknacks for one who doesn’t often entertain.”

Will was slumped down comfortably in a position that would allow his dinner to settle in his belly without him having to move again. He took up most of the right side of the small washed out blue sofa.

“Mmh. I should think about donating some of my books to the library.”

“Even the publications with your name on the spine?” Hannibal turned only slightly away from the sideboard to give Will a twinkly eyed smirk.

“Well, maybe not those. I like to look at those.” He drinks from the brown bottle that has taken up camp resting on his belly. “They remind me that I am capable of normal work from time to time.”

Hannibal let his finger rest gently on a porcelain figure of a beagle stood atop the humble old piano in the corner. He pushed it a few inches left so that it faced away from the door.

“Will, would you like to hold my hand?”

Will blinked and turned his head.

“What?”

Hannibal moved easily around the sofa and sat on Will’s right. He was perched on the edge of the seat quite neatly.

“Would you like to hold hands?”

“Would you?”

“Yes. I would not ask if I didn’t want to.”

Will finished off his beer and put the bottle down by his feet.

“Ok.”

Hannibal smiled and held out his palm between them on the seat cushion. Will hesitated, feeling kind of weird about the whole thing but not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

He didn’t have to reach, his hand fit nicely in Hannibal’s. His skin was dry and warm. It wasn’t as soft as he thought it might be, considering Hannibal’s profession. Maybe he had calluses from playing an instrument or from drawing, as he seemed to do a lot.

“You can sit back, you know.”

Will gestured to the space around Hannibal and he responded by shuffling back, inch by inch, until he was comfortably reclined.

“You’re so weird.” Will chuckled.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand and he responded with a warm smile.

“This is nice, actually.”

“Yes.” Hannibal finished his own beer and moved to put it on the floor, echoing Will’s behavior. As he came to sit back up, Buster, the small jack Russell cross, appeared in Will’s lap.

“Buster.” Will warned lowly.

“Hello.” Hannibal greeted and the little dog lifted a paw, edging closer and closer to Hannibal in Will’s lap.

“He knows he’s not allowed on the sofa, _don’t you, boy_.”

“It’s a special occasion. He’s not used to visitors.” Hannibal scratched Buster behind the ear.

“That’s true.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Happy, actually. Content? This is nice.”

“Maybe Buster is unused to seeing his master share the sofa with another human.”

“That’s true. Usually, if I bring anyone back here it’s just for the night. They don’t stick around for awkward hand holding. It’s usually straight to fucking and then they leave.”

Will blushed.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. That sounded terrible. Buster, down.”

Hannibal continued stroking the fur just under Buster’s chin.

“Hannibal, how can you even stand to be around me for more than half an hour?”

“I find you delightfully frank. Your gift for understanding doesn’t seem to apply to your own psyche. I want to be present for every discovery you might make and perhaps help you in your search.”

Will just watched in silence as Buster stepped over their joined hands and sat in Hannibal’s lap.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to have an answer. You don’t have to be more than you are for me to enjoy your company.”

Both Hannibal and Buster watched Will in the low light. Winston joined them after a while, snuffling at Will’s empty bottle before sitting in front of them both.

“I don’t want to stop holding your hand.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I need to take a leak.”

“Oh.”


End file.
